vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Appetite of a People-Pleaser
, (reupload), (reupload), and |singers = flower |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background Appetite of a People-Pleaser is a song featuring flower by GHOST. The song shows an extreme form of people pleasing that comes from a view point of "everyone will hate me unless I appeal to them" though GHOST is still open to people interpreting the song how they wish. Lyrics Ideas forming out of thin air These indulgences none can compare So many flavors that one would abhor Even though I’ve had enough, I still demand: Give me more! I need a whole personality Something inordinately sweet Order anything you’d like Nothing’s changing my mind I don’t care how unhealthy it is ‘Cus there isn’t anything I’d rather be Call me obsequious, I guess I’m a bit dramatic Sometimes my appetite is eerily erratic Give me your dire expectations, and I’ll consume perfection You are what you eat, after all Everything Combines into one So many flavors that one would abhor And I know I’ve had enough, I’ve gone too far Now that I’ve become a full-course identity Take a bite of me I hope that I’ve become a favorable delicacy That I’m worth something I’ll eat ‘em all, the thoughts of anyone I’ll ever meet Just to make them happy Wondering why I’m a burden, or so it seems Aren’t I everything? Maybe if I try a little harder, it will be okay One day Keep on eating more and more Divide my life away Into servings And go beyond the point of no return I know I’m subservient, but all of this is necessary Sometimes my appetite is violently contrary Irreconcilable perceptions appeal to my obsessions The nausea is overwhelming Whether I’ve been caramelized or rotten to the core Which one should I be? ‘Cus I dunno who I’m supposed to be anymore And it’s sickening I’ll overeat the implications of your thoughts Just to make you happy Nonetheless, I feel my insides are tied in knots Aren’t I more than everything? I’m a recipe for entropy I’m too overwhelming Give me your validation I can taste your apprehension These flavors of personality are Hindering my likeability My impulsive desire, my appetite has Spoiled my urge to satisfy Everyone will like me more without it Everyone will like me more without it Now that I’ve become the perfect identity Take a bite of me I hope that I’ve become a flavorless delicacy That I’m good enough And now that I’ve become the perfect identity What else do you need? ‘Cus I dunno who I’m supposed to be anymore And I’m starving I’ll purge ‘em all, the thoughts of anyone I’ll ever meet Why aren’t you happy? Nonetheless, I know my insides are empty Aren’t I more than everything? Ah! Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song is featured in the following albums: * Appetite of a People-Pleaser * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Gallery AoaPP (single).png|Cover art of the single Trivia * On June 5th 2018, the song title was temporarily changed to "v flower hungry". * On February 5, 2019, the song title was changed to "apetti of a plelep pealse". External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring flower